Talk:Media
DVD releases There should probably be a note on how the animation was redone for DVD with improved quality (and that this footage is used by the English dub). --Prime32 15:13, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Better add it to the series' articles directly, with an outline of notable changes on DVD. --Koveras Alvane 15:26, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It applies to every season, and there are changes in every episode. Define notable. --Prime32 21:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, it's hard for me to say, since I only watched the TV versions... But I guess noticeable changes in character appearance or Device design would count... --Koveras Alvane 21:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothing like that. They just fix up awkward poses, add glow effects, that kind of thing. Here's an example, with more linked in the sidebar. --Prime32 22:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, then I guess, you could just add a generic notice in this article (with that example you gave). Just start a new section like "DVD release improvements" or something... --Koveras Alvane 08:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Missing media It was pointed out to me that the Nanoha Sound Stage 01 is missing. Now that I look at the page I think a bunch of other Sound Stages are aslo missing. Checking the Nanoha Sound Stage 01, I have seen that the infobox was missing the continuity and chronology labels. I copied them from SOund Stage 2, but 01 is still not appearing in the table. CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 16:05, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :You have to make a null-edit (i.e. edit and save without changing anything) to pages to force-refresh their automatic lists. Also, it is intentional that most Sound Stages don't appear on these lists, since they are treated as episodes of the respective anime (and episodes are not listed on the media pages). Only Nanoha SS02 and SSX get a separate mention on the list, because they take place outside of their respective season's time frame. Also, you seem to have copied the date 0063 for Sound Stage 01, even though it clearly takes place during the main series, in 0065 (which would also mean it doesn't warrant a mention on the big list)... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:44, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, I see your point vis a vis not cluttering things. But then consider this from the point of someone who is NOT familiar with all the stuff that got published over the years and wants a list of it. And the first comment I hot back was that he found it confusing that the first sound stage was 02. If we aren't going to be posting all TOS SSs separatelly, shouldn't we then put an entry for all the sound stages of the TOS and have that page list TOS sound stages? ::I thought that this was kinda a definite list of what was published. It seems I should have pointed him to this page and the unified Sound Stage page. Which as I say, is kinda not obvious at the first glance. CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 19:08, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :::There is a unified Sound Stage list under Sound Stage, and each season's page features a list of Sound Stages released for it. I do see your point regarding this page as a possible entry point, but I still don't want to mix up the major media installments with individual Sound Stages here. As a compromise, I will add a short explanation regarding our policy about Sound Stages appearing on lists, and link the main Sound Stage article from it. Tell me if that works for you and the person you refer to. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 05:48, June 13, 2017 (UTC)